mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trace Partners
Trace Partners is French media group owned by Modern Times Group. The group have twelve television channels. Since 2003, these channels have been distributed in 160 countries around the world and reach more than 110 million subscribers. The brand also develops digital services, mobile telephony, FM radio and events. History Created in London in the United Kingdom in 1995 by Claude Grunitzky magazine called True, the bi-monthly becomes in 1996 the name of Trace Magazine, it is devoted to fashion, music and lifestyles of the New Urban Generations it s is quickly imposed as the magazine "urban cool". In 1998, Trace magazine moved to New York before relaunching a new British edition in September 2002. The international English version of Trace magazine is distributed in 29 countries. Trace, considered as the "Vogue Urban Lifestyle", is progressing rapidly. A French edition of Trace magazine was launched in 2003. During 2002, Olivier Laouchez found investors, including Urban Investment Group (fund of the American business bank Goldman Sachs specializing in projects likely to promote the place of ethnic minorities in society) and business angel (Claude Grunitzky and Richard Wayner) to invest in the Dutch company Alliance Trace Media BV. With these funds he successively bought 80,01% the music channel MCM Africa to Lagardère Active (which will become Trace TV in 2003) and the two American and British editions "Urban Vogue", the Trace '''magazine. On April 27, 2003, '''Olivier Laouchez launches the TV channel Trace TV (now Trace Urban) with a channel format dedicated to urban music and culture, and is rapidly expanding internationally. In 2004, Alliance Trace Media retroceded Trace and True magazines (Claude Grunitzky), which operates the magazine internationally, under license. In 2005, Alliance Trace Media awarded Groupe Hersant Média, which operates Sun FM radio in the French West Indies, an exclusive license for the Trace brand and the radio activity in Guadeloupe, Martinique, Guyana and Côte d'Ivoire. One year later, on March 18, 2006, Sun FM became Trace FM after CSA authorization on February 14, 2006. In 2009, the band created Trace Tropical. In 2010, the group asked the 360 agency to change its visual identity. The CEO Olivier Laouchez of Trace associated with the management with investment funds Citizen Capital and Entrepreneur Venture takes over in July 2010 by LMBO the shares held by Goldman Sachs and Claude Grunitzky in the Alliance Trace Media. Trace has more than 20 million subscribers in 150 countries, including 9 million in Europe, 6 million in Africa or it is the continent's leading music channel - English and French - especially in South Africa and 1 million in Asia. In 2010, Trace group generated sales of more than € 12 million - 75% of which came from outside France, up 50% compared to 2009. In 2011, the group launched Trace Sports and Trace Africa. In 2012, Trace launches Black carte Trace Mastercard, it is a pre-paid card whose sponsor is the soprano rapper. In 2013, the first Trace Urban Music Awards ceremony takes place. Trace Sports is renamed Trace Sport Stars. The radio station Trace FM is bought in January 2014 from Groupe Hersant Média. As a reminder, the Trace group had granted a license to operate in 2005. In February 2014, Modern Times Group (MTG) announced its acquisition of the capital of the Trace group by buying 75% of the shares. In July 2014, Trace launched Trace Toca in Portuguese-speaking Africa in Angola and Mozambique, a Portuguese-language music channel dedicated to Afro-Portuguese-language music available, and Trace FM on Digital Terrestrial Radio (RNT) in Paris. In October 2014, the second edition of the Trace Urban Music Awards was held at the Casino de Paris. In November 2015, Trace launched Trace Gospel, a channel devoted to gospel in all its forms. In addition, Trace has teamed up with the Wati B label to seek the new urban talent of tomorrow. The second edition of Airtel Trace Music Star was launched on February 1, 2016 in 10 African countries. For this edition, it is Keri Hilson the godmother. External links * Official website Category:Television broadcasting companies in France Category:Modern Times Group Category:Kinnevik Category:Launched in 2002 Category:France Category:Trace Partners